vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134983-compensation
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to the launch of ANY MMO. These things are to be expected, if you think that something like this is uncommon when it comes to a launch of any type of MMO then you must be new to the MMO world. Get your big boy panties on and hang tight and this will all be figured out and behind us. As for compensation, no. | |} ---- ---- ---- I will send that back at you, welcome to the launch of most MMOs. Sure more often than not launch is bad (not this bad), but again more often than not they give out some sort of gift once things have stabilized. Keep in mind digital items for players are essentially free, so it's not like they lose anything from it. Nobody is asking for a few real dollars credited to their bank account. Recent/relevent examples include Aion, Neverwinter, ArcheAge, and I think TES. A more extreme example, FF14, launch was so bad they gave everyone a year of subscription time. It's not at all unusual or unwarranted to expect something like a cosmetic pet, title, or even just an exp boost/event after this massive train wreck. Some games go further and create custom items just for the occasion, I think I have "I survived launch" shirts in a couple games. Edited October 1, 2015 by Astasia | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- #1 had this been a new launch I would agree, but its not, by this time the developers should have been able to anticipate the amount of people coming in. #2 this is not my first MMO, and my boxer shorts sits comfortably where they are, dunno what kind of dude you are but panties, you can wear them yourself. I am not a cross dresser. | |} ---- Let me remind you that ncsoft and carbine is "gimme gimme gimme your cash" and why should I not them want value for my cash? or are you that kind of a buyer that buys a new car, and it wont even start from the sales lot and youll be just as happy cause in a few days your car might start? | |} ---- Please try and read more carefully, it clearly states for signature, those that PAYS a subscription. Did you miss that part, friend? | |} ---- F2P with sub option. Not everyone is cheap like you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think a lot of us have 4 months free signature to begin with, I've practically finished DS regardless of the issues this week as well(would normally be finished honestly but still). I don't think it's been as bad as people wanna cry about if people managed to raid even. Edited October 1, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- but if everyone is special, then its not special, how about Purple Bunny Eater? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You got wildstar for free? Why you need to get compensate for not being available to play for 1-4 days? or for not be available to play lag free* Havnt seen any old player complain over this lag or maintence. You shouldnt spend money on a signature before you try the game from the beginning. Carbine probably having people working over everyday and are away from families to get this game working. If you played that many MMO you should know better. How greedy can people be? | |} ---- ---- ---- Same here. As someone who only just purchased the Standard Edition of the game on Monday in preparation for the F2P launch, I do not expect any compensation at all. I don't think we need one either and it's a bit silly to expect any let alone ask for it. I just want the game to get in working order. | |} ---- If they do decide to give compensation then you will be here asking NCSoft to not give it to you? We all know you will be silent and keep any compensation if given. | |} ---- ---- I'm not turning away free stuff but I do not think they need to give anything, either. This is just young kiddos from the entitled generation who always feel like they deserve things. | |} ---- what I want is they paus the countdown on the time on signature, that way they can take day after day working it out and those with signature gets to use their buffs on the days that the game works nicely. | |} ---- ---- ---- Tex I swear, I sometimes feel it is your job to post and tell people how many times X topic has been brought up. You do it an awful lot. Go outside, get some sunshine lol | |} ---- Did you not read what they said? They have a paid sub. I don't see anywhere where they say they got it for free. Either way they paid for a sub fee and can't use it due to Carbine's error. And yes technically no they don't have to compensate anyone as it is in the ToS. But compaines like Blizzard compensated people for issues in WoD and even back in Vanilla when it launched. But of course the defenders will defend to no ends even when the right thing to do is compensate those who have paid subs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----